Spanish Flu Returns
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: ADOPTED. After Edward leaves Bella, she travels back in time to when he had the Spanish flu... and brings it back with her. Now, Edward must deal with the same illness that took his family once more.
1. Chapter 1

Choices

Preface

Death is not something I expected so soon. Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did. But I was desprate and my heart was broken beyond reconition. I just needed Edward. I didn't know I would pretty much be bringing my own death back with me. Now because of what I did Edward was faced with the biggest decision of his life. He either changes me or watches me die.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One He's Gone

"Bella, I don't want you". Edward's words echoed in my head and ripped through my chest like a torpedo. I needed him. He was my everything. My everything, was gone. He thought I was just another pathetic human. I lay here on my be wishing I could see HIM as a human. I have always wished to see him as a human, now I wished for it more then anything. I wanted to see him when he was sick with the Spanish flu. I knew it was strange, even odd but it was what I wanted. Maybe I could talk him out of leaving now. Then a little light fluttered outside my window.

A little fairy waved what looked like a wand and next thing I knew I was standing, fully clothed in a very old fashion hospital. I looked at the date and saw I was in the time when Edward had the Spanish flu. That would mean I was in the hospital he was in. She laughed and said in a musical voice, "you have thirty minutes before you get sent back to your own time". I could hear lots of people coughing and hacking. I walked to the receptionist and asked in a very sweet voice, "I am looking for Edward Mason". She guided me down the hall until we reached a room with five empty beds and one occupied. Edward sat in his bed looking sicker then anyone I'd ever seen in my life. His face was pale and sickly looking except for his cheeks which were beet red. His eyes were glassed over in a way that made me really feel sorry for him. He coughed a cough that was full of mucus, congestion and trouble. He was clearly have trouble even breathing. I sat down beside him and took his warm hand in mine.

He starred up at me with his wide green eyes. "Do I know you?" He asked clearly confused. I kissed his cheek and said, "no, but you will". He pulled away and asked in a very weak voice, "are you an angel?" I knew I couldn't tell the truth so I said, "yes, I have some advice for you. When you find love, do not pass it up unless you feel it for the absolute best". I knew he was confused. I just said to him, "you will understand it one day". I lyed down beside him and held him in my arms and looking at his beautiful face, as he slept. I listened to his uneven breathing. He opened his eyes and reached into the drawer beside him. He pulled out a charm for a bracelet. He handed it to me. "For my angel" he explained. I kissed him on the lips. He pulled me closer, into an embrace. We pulled apart and I watched as he grinned and fell into a peaceful sleep. I laid beside him and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to see I was in my room in the same outfit I was wearing to see Edward. I still had the charm for the bracelet in my hand. I knew it wasn't a dream because of the charm. I finally knew that he left for what he thought was a good reason. Or maybe he really didn't care. I attached it to my bracelet and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I wasn't really hungery but I at anyway. I got into my truck and drove of to school.

School was boring up until biology. Mike had taken the liberty of sitting next to me during every class we shared. Today he was acting kind of jumpy around me. I tried to ignore the creepy boy but he kept nervously talking to me. The bell rang and Mike looked like he was seriously going to throw up. I was about to ask what was wrong but he had already pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him of and kicked him in the leg. He stared at me with shocked eyes and then grasped his leg in pain. I ran from the classroom and onto a grassy patch. I was feeling kind of winded. I sat down in the grass.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to hear the bell ringing. I sat up in time to see a silver Volvo pulling into the school parking lot.

Edward's short POV

Guilt and anger pulsed through me. I can't believe the pain I put Bella through. I knew she was suffering. Alice was screaming curse words in my head most of the time. Then again who wasn't. Even Rosalie was pretty angry at me. But I knew that leaving was for the best. I ran downstairs into the living room and sat down. The room emptied pretty quickly because nobody wanted to be in the same room as me right now. I went into a flash back of when I was dying.

Flashback _ I was sitting up in my bed when an angel let herself into my room. I couldn't see much of her face but I could tell she was more beautiful then anyone I had ever met. She came over an took my hand. I asked her "do I know you?" The angel kissed my cheek and then said in a beautiful voice "no, but you will". I looked at her confused. "Are you an angel?" She paused for a second and then said, "yes, I have some advice for you. When you find love, do not pass it up unless you feel it for the absolute best". I had no idea what she was talking about. She simply said "you will understand one day". She lied down beside me and took me in her arms. I fell into an uneven sleep. I woke uo and she was still there, looking into my eyes and holding me in her arms. I knew I had something for her. I reached into my drawer with difficulty because my arm weighed so much. I handed he a heart charm from the drawer. "For my angel" I explained as she took it. She kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her a little but harder. We pulled apart and I felt better then I had in weeks. I grinned as I fell into a very peaceful sleep. _End

I never really did get a clear look at the angels face. But her words were an epiphany. I knew I had to follow my angels words. I had to go back for My Bella. Alice squealed downstairs. She knew what I was going to do. She ran upstairs and thought loudly, _we will pack and meet you in Forks. Go to Bella._ I ran out to my Volvo and sped towards Forks as fast as the car would allow me. I finally pulled into the school lot to see Bella sitting on the grass kind of groggy like she just waking up from a nap. She saw me and her face pulled into a smile. The kids leaving the school looked at me with wide eyes. I pushed the car door open, being careful not to rip the door off. I ran towards the love of my life and kissed her passionately on the lips. I apologized a million times but it was like she had forgiven me before I even got there.


	3. Chapter 3

I am do not own Twilight.

Chapter Two Just a Little Bug

Bella

I woke up the next morning a little bit congested. My back was aching a tiny bit. I was probably catching one of those flu's going around. I really didn't care because the love of my life was back in my life. He was laying beside me with his arm wrapped tightly around me. He had a grin on his face that made me wonder, what I had said in my sleep this time. "Good morning, Love" he said as I sat up. I gave a little cough and he stared at me with concern. He was clearly going to say I was sick and needed to see Carlisle. I looked him in the eye and said "don't say it. It is just a little flu bug. If you don't mind I need a human moment to get ready for school". He moved aside letting me into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair. I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was already dressed in a new outfit for school. We went into the kitchen where Edward had poured a bowl of cereal for me. But I did not have any appetite. My stomach felt kind of upset to eat. "Are you sure you are OK to go to school?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow. I shot him a look and said "Edward, I have been sick before. What I have if called the flu, it is not a big deal. I feel OK enough to go to school, so I am going to school. Besides, I can't afford to miss school". He shrugged and put a couple oatmeal bars in his bag.

He lead me to the car and drove off to school. Alice and Jasper were waiting by Emmett's jeep for us. Edward had talked me into eating one of the bars he had brought. My stomach now felt full and upset. My first class was with Alice. She guided me to class and seated up really close to the door. Class began and I struggled to pay attention but my stomach was twisting and turning too much for me to pay attention. Alice's face went blank for a second then her hand suddenly shot up. She said to the teacher, "Bella isn't feeling well. Can I take her to the nurse?" The teacher nodded and gave us a hall pass. We got out into the hall and Alice pulled me towards the bathroom in time for me to throw up the oatmeal bar I had eaten. Alice patiently held my hair while I threw up. After I finished she handed me a wet cloth for me to wipe my face. I rinsed my mouth and face. Alice took my hand and led me slowly to the office. She signed me out and and walked me to Edward's Volvo. She started towards my house.

I put my head back against and said "I am so sorry you had to do that. Maybe I should have stayed home". Alice laughed and said "hey I would do anything for sister. Even if it means holding her her hair while she barfs". I coughed into my sleeve and noticed I was a little more congested. Alice took out her cell phone and dialed a number. I heard Carlisle on the other line. "Carlisle," Alice started into the phone. "Bella got sick at school so I am taking her to her house and I am going to spend to afternoon with her until Edward or her father come home". I heard Carlisle expressing concern but Alice simply said, "no need to worry, it's just the flu... Okay...Bye". She pulled into my driveway and helped me into the house. She ran upstairs at vampire speed and came down with blankets and a pillow. She set up the sofa and made me lay down. She went into the kitchen and began to make me something to eat. She came back with a bowl of chicken soup. I felt a sneeze coming on and she had a Kleenex by my nose as I sneezed. She made me eat then entire bowl of soup. "Edward is going to call in a couple seconds" she said pulling out her cell phone. She flipped it open before it rang and said "Edward, Bella threw up so I brought her home. I am already taking care of her". There was a brief pause and Alice tossed me the phone. "Bella, are you OK?" his voice pleaded. I answered with "it's just the flu, I'll be fine. I will see you after school. I have got to go, I need to get some rest". I handed the phone back to Alice and snuggled into my pillow. Alice talked to Edward for a minute and then hung up.

I fell asleep for a little bit, but I was awakened my sudden pain in my stomach. Alice had a bucket by my mouth just in time. She held the bucket with one hand and my hair with the other. She waited until I finished to get a cool cloth from the kitchen. She helped me upstairs to the bathroom and waited while I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I gave her a thankful face. Once I got back downstairs and went back to sleep. I woke up to hear Alice talking to Edward. "She has a slight fever. She is a bit congested and really exhausted. She threw up again after she talked to you and she has been a sleep since then," she explained to Edward. I groaned and opened my eyes. My head was pounding. Edward scooped me in his arms and said "I am taking you to see Carlisle, now". Alice shrugged and walked with us to the car. Edward didn't dare run with me because my stomach was still a bit queasy.

I sniffed and coughed in Edward's arms. "Bella, your teachers gave me your homework. You can do it tomorrow while you rest in bed" Edward said to me as we pulled into the Cullen's garage. Edward carried me into the house and set me on the sofa. "Carlisle, could you come here for a moment?" he called up the stairs, as if Carlisle were standing next to him. Carlisle was by Edward's side a second later. "What's up?" he asked quietly. I let out a cough in response. Carlisle was beside me a second later. He began to look me over. "Open your mouth" he said in his Doctor voice. Once he finished he said, "it is the flu. I recommend bed rest, fluids and more rest. You should be back on your feet in about a week. I want you to go back home and get straight in bed".

Alice ran into the living room and said in a very excited voice "I am going to be staying with you for the week". That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

That was an interesting chapter. They don't yet know what's really wrong. Next chapter Bella is going to get worse. Next chapter will go up soon. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight

Chapter Three The Spanish Flu

I woke up but did not open my eyes. I knew I was in Edward's arms. I felt pressure on my chest. I was aware I was a bit more congested. I let out a loud cough and opened my eyes. I was in my own, bed at home in my pajamas. It was early morning. "Edward" I called. He looked into my eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked concerned. I chuckled and said "my chest is tight. My throat hurts and I am exhausted". I heard Charlie downstairs getting ready for work. I knew I had to get up and have him call the school. I stood up and was over taken by dizziness. Edward caught me and helps me back onto the bed. I looked into his worried eyes and said "I have to tell him I'm sick. If I can't go down there he is going to come up here. You can go into my closet". He nodded and went into the closet. I called Charlie upstairs. But when I did it caused me to go into a little coughing fit. He walked into my room and automatically placed a hand on my forehead. "Bella, you are burning up. I want you to stay home today". I nodded and said "I know. I already called Alice, she is going to spend to day with me". He raised and eyebrow and said, "doesn't she have school?" I sat up and said "she is having PMS and doesn't feel like going to school". His eyes widened and I knew he wouldn't question it any further. He kissed my forehead and left the room.

He left for work after making me a bowl of chicken soup. Edward was laughing as he came out of the closet. "PMS, Alice is going to be surprised when she finds out it's her 'time of the month'." She appeared by my bed and said "good bye Edward". Edward kissed me good bye and left for school. Alice tried to get me to eat the soup on my own but my stomach was still queasy. She eventually gave up the idea of me eating on my own and force fed me the soup. I coughed until I was too dizzy to stand it. I felt myself break into a cold sweat. Alice put a cloth on my forehead and hummed my lullaby until I fell asleep.

I woke up to a pain in my stomach. I tried to run to the bathroom but I was too dizzy to make it. Alice caught me before I hit the floor and shoved my garbage into my face before I threw up. She carried me back to my bed and went into the bathroom. She came back with the thermometer. She shoved it under my tongue and whipped out her cell phone. Her face went blank and she gasped. She dialed a number and waited for two seconds. "Carlisle, meet us back at the house, now" she said before hanging up. She put a sweater over my pajamas and carried me out to the car, with the garbage bin in hand. She put me in the front seat with the garbage in my lap. She placed a cloth beside me and sped towards the Cullen's house. I threw up twice on the way to the Cullen's. Alice pulled over both times and held my hair. She had a vision and sped up. We got to the house and Carlisle was waiting outside. He came to the car and carried me into the house. He laid me onto the sofa and asked Alice what my temperature was. She looked at me with worried eyes and said "102.9". It was getting harder for me to breath.

I looked at Carlisle who was staring at me with wide shocked eyes. Alice disappeared and came back with a cold cloth. She wiped my sweaty forehead. "Do you know what's wrong with me?" He nodded and said "yes, I think, but I just don't understand how it's possible". I raised an eye brow. and asked "what is it?" He shifted uncomfortably and said "I think you may have the Spanish Influenza. But I don't know where you could have contracted it". I gasped sitting up, a little too fast because the room started spinning. He laid a hand on my shoulder to stabilized the spinning. When it stopped I started saying "oh no, I know where I got it and you are going to be really mad when I tell you". Alice had a vision and walked over to me. "He won't be mad, just tell him" she said reassuringly. "I visited Edward. When he left I made a wish and a fairy took me back in time. I visited him when he was in the hospital with the Spanish Flu. I spent a half hour with him and came back home". Carlisle looked stressed as he took out his cell phone. "Peter, it's Carlisle. Could you take my shift today? Something came up and I can't come in". Esme came in and saw me and gasped. Carlisle took her into the other room. She came back in and looked like she wanted to cry. I could hear Carlisle on the phone with the school, telling them to send Edward home.

Carlisle POV

Esme was horrified when she found out Bella was sick. But I knew she was going to be nothing compared to Edward. I took out my cell and called the school. "Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen's father. Could you send my children home immediately? Tell him it's a family emergency." Ms. Cope agreed and I hung up. I could here Bella coughing in the living room. I couldn't believe this was happening. Bella was now suffering the same illness that took Edward and his parent's prisoner. Alice stepped outside and said "Everyone will pull up in two seconds". She disappeared back into the house. I heard Emmett's jeep coming up the road. Everyone stepped out the the car and walked over to me. "What's going on?" Jasper asked nervously as he calmed everyone down. I blocked my mind from Edward by singing 'O Christmas Tree' in my head. "Is it Bella? Is there something wrong?" I nodded and said "yes Edward, there is something wrong with Bella". I looked at my children and said "after we left Bella made contact with a time fairy and went back in time to when Edward had the Spanish Flu. It turns she now has the Spanish Flu". The face of my children were mixes of horror and confusion. I heard the sound of Bella throwing up and Edward ran into the house to be with Bella.

Bella POV

Esme pulled a bed downstairs for me and filled it with pillows and blankets. She carried me over to the bed and tucked me in. I felt myself shaking and quivering. Alice left to go hunting for a while. My stomach started to twist. I felt myself gagging. Esme pulled the bucket from the table to my mouth in time for me to throw up into it. She held my hair and hummed quietly until I finished. She was whipping my face off when Edward ran into the room. He kissed my forehead. I looked at him and said "I am so sorry, Edward". He silenced me and said "I am sorry, I love you. I am not going to help you get better". Esme put my hair into a braid and went into the kitchen. I coughed bringing up a bit of mucus. Edward took me in his arms and said "I am going to get you through this".


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own Twilight (though I wish I did)

Chapter Four Death Number One

Carlisle POV

It had been five days since Bella has been diagnosed with Spanish Influenza. Bella was stable for now. I had managed to bring her fever down to a that of a cold. She was deep in sleep from the medicine. I could hear her breath catching every few breaths. Edward has not left her side yet and his eyes were almost pitch black. I could see it in his eyes. He was feeling guilty. According to Jasper, Edward fully blamed himself for Bella being so sick. Bella blamed herself for being sick. It was an emotional mess at home. Edward was to the point where every time she moved he was asking if she was alright. Alice and Rosalie talked to Bella when she was awake to keep her company. Esme was taking care of her every other need. She made Bella eat, changed her sheets and helped her up and down the stairs to the bathroom. I am pretty sure the only reason Edward didn't follow her to the bathroom was because she wouldn't let him. I watched her carefully, making observations on her condition.

My pager started to go off at about 11pm. I answered to find out I was needed at the hospital right away. I kissed Esme passionately. I kissed Bella, Alice and Rosalie on the foreheads. I went out to my car after telling them, not to hesitate paging me if they needed me for anything. I arrived to the hospital to hear someone coughing. My secretary handed me a piece of paper. I went in to see Mike Newton laying on my exam table. He looked very weak. His skin was so pale it could probably challenge a vampire. "Well, Mike, what brings you here today?" I asked. He tried to sit up but lost his balance and nearly fell on the floor. I lifted him on the table and stuck a thermometer under his tongue. I walked over to my table and got a needle. I was going to do some blood tests. I took the thermometer out of his mouth and gasped. He was at 103.5. I stuck the needle in his arm and waited.

Mike started laughing. "You know doc, if I'm going to die, I can die knowing that I kissed Bella Swan. She may have kicked me for doing it but it was totally worth it". He kissed Bella, now he was showing the same symptoms as her. "When did you kiss Bella?" I asked, writing the information down. He grinned a macho grin and said "four days ago". That was when she first became infected. Maybe his symptoms are different. "How long after you kissed Bella did your symptoms show up?" He looked thoughtful for a minute until he said, "two days after". This is looking bad. "What are your symptoms?" I asked already knowing. He took a breath that caused him to cough, bringing up mucus. "Cough, congestion, tightness in my chest, fever, dizziness, sweating, upset stomach and some vomiting". he listed every symptom. I buried my head in my hands. He suddenly sounded worried, "please tell me it's isn't serious, my girlfriend has the same thing I do". I let out a gasp. "Where is she?" I asked. He pointed towards the waiting room. I went out and got Jessica Stanley. I sat her down beside Mike. She looked really sick too but she could support her own weight. I had to tell them what they had. "Have you ever heard of the Spanish flu?" I asked. They both nodded. "You see when Mike kissed Bella against her will, he didn't know that Bella had contracted the Spanish Influenza. Because you kissed her you have it too. I am guessing that you kissed Jessica not long after" I explained. They both looked worried. "I am going to have you both admitted into under quarantine. I am going to have you both put on medication". I filled out their papers and had them put in the same room (under their request). I put them under 24 hour supervision. I did their IV's and started their medicine.

After I checked in on my other patients. I told the nurse to call me every time anyone with symptoms similar to Mike and Jessica. I got in my car and drove home. Once I got in the door to see Alice giving Bella a manicure. I called her and Edward into the other room. Rosalie, Emmett and Esme were sitting, watching the news. I called Jasper downstairs and sat the family down. "We have a serious problem", I started motioning Jasper and Emmett to restrain Edward. "After Bella's little journey through time, Mike Newton kissed her, without permission. Now he and Jessica both appear to have the Spanish Influenza. I fear it may be the start of another outbreak". Alice's face went blank. Edward gasped and said one name that made me flood with worry. "Charlie". She looked like she wanted to cry, "it's too late for Charlie. He is sick, too. But he needs to get to the hospital, now". As soon as she said that I tore out the door to my car. I was going to try to save Bella's father.

Bella POV

My head most of the time felt like it was swimming in liquid. Every time I moved too fast I was sent into a head rush that made a roller coaster feel like it was standing still. Edward never left my side very long either. The longest he was apart from me was now. He was in the living room talking to Carlisle. My chest was so tight that when I lyed in certain positions it was harder for me to breath. I couldn't lay on my right side anymore because it just plain cut off my breathing. My head pounded twenty-four seven. I heard Carlisle car starting again. Alice came back into the living room and finished me manicure. Edward walked in with a grim look on his face. "Alice, could you leave Bella and I alone to talk" he said to Alice who nodded and walked out of the room.

Edward pulled me into his arms and rocked me back and forth. I felt so weak and him rocking me felt so good. His cool arms made me feel a bit better because I was so hot from fever. "Bella, love, I have to tell you something," he started looking at the floor. I nodded as a way to let him know to go on. Then he said it. "Bella, Charlie has the Spanish Flu. Carlisle is going to try to get him to the hospital. He is apparently really sick. But on the bright side, Mike caught it from kissing you and gave it to Jessica". I shouted loudly "bright side. That was worse. I am now responsible for three people catching the Spanish Flu. What if they DIE? I don't want to be responsible for Mike and Jessica dying". I couldn't even bring myself to think of the possibility of Charlie dying. It was my fault they were sick in the first place. I felt myself sobbing into Edward's chest. I sobbed for about an hour until I fell asleep. I woke up in Edward's arms. I looked into his pitch black eyes and smiled. "Edward, aren't you thirsty?" I asked with a bit of concern in my weak voice. His face went into a slight frown as he said "Bella, I want to stay with you". I looked him in the eyes and said "you aren't going to choose to go hunting anytime soon, are you?" He pulled me into a kiss and said stubbornly "nope". I laughed for the first time in days. I turned my head to the door and did what Emmett and Jasper told me to do if he said he wouldn't hunt. I called them into the living room and they nodded. They both took one of his arms. Jasper said to Edward in a threatening tone, "we can make this easy, or we can do this the hard way". He looked at me with shocked eyes. I smiled weakly and said "you need to hunt. I don't want you to be uncomfortable too". He gave in and let Jasper and Emmett take him. They would be going for two days. They both agreed that if Edward tried to come back, they would stop him. He was putting too much stress on himself, blaming himself and worrying. We all agreed he needed a break. They were bringing a cell phone just for emergencies. They walked outside and left for their hunt.

Carlisle POV

I pulled into Bella's driveway and jumped out of the car. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered so I let myself in to see Charlie laying on the sofa, beet red and sweaty. He was passed out as far as I could tell. I tried to wake him but it did not work. I knew how sick he was. I listen to his disorientated breathing and moved fast. I took him in my arms, put a blanket around him and carried him out to my car. I sped of toward the hospital. His breathing was getting worse by the minute. His heart was slowing a bit. I got a stretcher from inside and put Charlie on it. I took him into the ER. The doctor went straight to work on him. I explained to the doctor that he also had the Spanish Flu. The doctor who had never seen a case of Spanish Flu was suddenly dealing with three in one night. His eyes widened as he said "that is the third case today". I heard the sound of Charlie's heart monitor beeping, telling us his heart wasn't beating. We ran back into the room and tried to revive him. The heart beat was gone. I could no longer hear it. The nurse beside me took of her mask and said "time of death, 7:55pm". That was it. Spanish Flu is back.

I drove home to see Alice, Esme and Rosalie sitting outside. I told them the news and Esme gasped. I walked past them and into the living room. I looked Bella in the eyes and said "I sorry Bella, we couldn't save Charlie". She threw her arms around me and cried.

Sneak Peak of Chapter Five

It was amazing. The wind blew in my hair, making me feel like I was flying. The dizziness wasn't a big problem because I was already very dizzy. After a couple hours Edward brought me back home. I slept really good that night. It was magical. That night I dreamed I was flying free. I knew even though I was dying I happy, because I was with Edward.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five Flying Free

Bella

I did my best to hold back my tears because I had to be strong. That and it was harder to breath when I cried. I was doing really good at holding back my tears over the two days. But I couldn't help thinking it was my fault Charlie was dead. "Rosalie? Alice?" I called into the hall when they passed. They came in slowly and sat down on the bed. "This is my fault, isn't it?" I said trying to stop the tears but they fell anyway. I tried to stop the sobbing but it didn't work. Alice pulled me into a Rosalie smoothed my hair. Rosalie was being nice to me ever since they got back. Probably because she knew just how happy I made Edward. She knew Edward wouldn't be able to tolerate it if I died. I could hear Emmett booming laugh. Edward ran though the door. When he saw me he dropped everything and scooped me into his arms. That was it, I couldn't stop the tears anymore. Once I calmed down his kissed my forehead. "I am so sorry, Bella" he said rubbing my back.

Carlisle came in the door looking tired. He sat down next to Edward. "Three more, who?" Edward gasped. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know they were talking about people who had the Spanish Flu. It was an old friend of Charlie, a teacher from Forks High and Jessica's mother. It was still hard to believe I was dying from the same thing that nearly killed Edward all of those years ago. It was killing him to watch me getting sicker. I was scarred but I knew nobody in the house would let me die. My head felt like it was swimming. Edward held me in his arms until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of chicken soup. My appetite was still gone but at least I don't throw up every time I eat anymore. I had Edward put pillows behind my back to hold me in sitting position. He fed me slowly a patiently. That's right, Edward was feeding me. I had gotten so weak that when I lifted the spoon I would shake so much the food would just fall off the spoon or I would just plain drop it. I felt pretty pathetic about needing to be fed like a baby. But Edward didn't care. After I ate Jasper and Emmett would come in and do something to to take my attention away from being sick. Today they were trying hip hop dancing. They danced for two minutes and then spent two hours fighting about their different dance styles. They always made me laugh.

Alice and Rosalie came into the living room. They were going to be helping me get bathed and into some fresh pajamas. That was one of those things Edward was NOT allowed to help me with. Esme had already filled the tub before she went hunting. After Alice had me bathed, Rosalie put my pajamas on. She blow dried my hair and carried me downstairs and into Edward's open arms. Even though I was sick, the clean feeling after a bath made me feel a bit better. Edward snuggled me into his chest and said "what do you want to do today?" I knew what I wanted but Edward would probably say no. I bit my lip nervously before saying, "can we go to your meadow?" He looked at Alice, who handed him a cell phone and said "have fun".

He stood up with me still in his arms and took off out the door at vampire speed. It was amazing. The wind blew in my hair, making me feel like I was flying. The dizziness wasn't a big problem because I was already very dizzy. Edward stopped running in the entrance of the meadow. He took the blanket from under his arm and laid it on the grass. He laid me on the grass and then laid down beside me. "Bella, you do know I won't let you die. Me and Carlisle have agreed that if you don't improve by the end of the week or if you get any worse either Carlisle or myself will change you". I hugged him and laid my head on his chest. We talked about the funny shaped clouds and how bright the sun was.

After a couple hours Edward brought me back home. I slept really good that night. It was magical. That night I dreamed I was flying free. I knew even though I was dying I happy, because I was with Edward.

Sorry about the short chapter. Very late night, getting ready for exams. I need ideas for the next chapter. Should Bella get worse or should she stay where she is for the week. Also I need ideas for who elso should get sick. PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I do NOT own twilight.

AN Thanks for the ideas. I intend on using all of them. Sorry about the time in between chapters, computer crashed. _Italics are flashbacks_

Chapter Six Visitors

When you are stuck in a bed all day it gives you alot of time to think. You start to think about important things like your parents, friends and other people. I just recently learned that twelve other kids from school came down with the Spanish Influenza. Angela, Lauren, Eric, Tyler and the cheer leading squad. Outside of school their were twenty cases in Forks. Carlisle was starting to worry the it was the beginning of an epidemic. I baled myself but he just said "people do crazy things when the heart is involved. Things just turned out bad this time. But it always turns bad when fairies are involved". I thought back to when Carlisle explained the three fairies to me.

"_In the world their are two types of creatures. There are those who exist just to exist, then there are those creatures whose sole purpose in existence in the guide and assist others through their existence. The main creature in this classifications is the fairy. The fairy is a rare coveted creature whose life is based upon helping others. Though there are many fairy's there are three in particular who are more coveted and known then to others. Each fairy has a gift or ability but there three have gifts so amazing that is why they are more coveted. Their names are Stella, Polyina and Falisha. They are smaller then the other fairies but more powerful. _

_Stella has the ability to create life. She is the one who is responsible for every birth. Polyina is the one who helps people understand they're true destinies when they are having a rough time. Then there is Falisha. She takes people back in time to get answers to questions or to do something they feel they have to do. They usually come as soon when your heart needs them more. It is in their nature to find those who need them. However Falisha is known for making messes". When Carlisle finished his story he checked my temperature and said "this time she really made a mess". _

That was two days ago. I was lying on the bed in the living room while Edward held me in his arms. Alice ran downstairs screaming. Edward walked over to her and said "when?" She looked at me and said "fifteen minutes". The worst thought crossed my mind. Oh my god, I was going to die in fifteen minutes. Edward walked over and took me in his arms. "Bella, your mother and Phil are going to be here in fifteen minutes. There is no way to stop her from coming. They don't know you have the Spanish Influenza. Emmett and Jasper are forcing me to hunt again, so you can get some alone time with your mom and step dad. I love you, Love" he said as he kissed me softly on the lips. He walked over to the door where Jasper and Emmett where waiting.

Alice forced me into a pair of jeans and a blouse. There really wasn't much force required, seeing as I was so weak and worn out from being sick that I could barely move. By the time she had me dressed there was only a couple seconds left. She could have had me dressed in a couple minutes but because I was so sick she had to take it very slow with me. Whenever I got moved too quickly I got dizzy and nauseous. She laid me on the bed, propping me up with a ton of pillows so I could sit up. There was a loud knock at the door indicating my frantic mother was here. Rosalie escorted mom and Phil into the living room. Mom saw me and gasped. She ran to my side and grabbed my hand. "Honey, you look terrible. What is wrong? First Charlie dies and next you get some mysterious disease" she said in her panicked tone. I explained to her that I caught the Spanish Influenza. I did not mention the part about Edward being a vampire or me going back in time.

She and Phil stayed for a couple hours until Carlisle told them to leave. They were going back home in a couple hours so they had to go pack. They were going to stop by and see Billy and Jacob in La Push before their plane. Mom and Phil kissed me good-bye and walked out the door.

Renee

I knew I had to see Bella after Charlie's death. As much as I wanted her to come home with me, she was so deeply in love with Edward it would crush her too much to take him away from her. That would be too much for her to handle. Phil and I went to Charlie's funeral. It was a small service in a small church. The people knew me and apologized for my loss. However Bella was not at the funeral. I was supposed to talk to her at the funeral but she never showed up. I started to worry. Phil insisted we drive to the Cullen's place and see what was going on. I walked over to one of Charlie's fellow cops and got directions to the Cullen's house.

Phil drove in silence until we reached a large three story house. It was beautiful. The entire house looked like it was made of glass. The garden was very large and colorful. We walked up to the door and knocked impatiently. A blonde, pale girls answered the door like she was expecting us. She looked about eighteen or nineteen. She was very beautiful. She showed us into the living room where a pale, short girl was helping my daughter sit up. I gasped when I saw my daughter. My daughter was so pale she almost looked grey. She looked so weak and sick, it ripped my heart in half. I ran over and took her hand in my hand. "Honey, you look terrible. What is wrong? First Charlie dies and next you get some mysterious disease" I screamed trying to figure out what was going on. "Mom, I have the Spanish Influenza. They don't know how I caught it or why, but I did". I took in all the information while Phil massaged hand in an attempt to calm me. Unfortunately nothing would calm me. My ex-husband just died from the same thing that was killing my daughter. How can they expect me to calm down? Bella's hand was so warm and sweaty from her fever.

I held her hand and looked into her eyes for the longest time. I only let go when Carlisle explained we had to go and let Bella get rest. It was so hard leaving Bella's side but we had to. Phil had to get back to work and Bella needed rest. We had to catch a plane in a couple of hours. We also had plans to visit Billy and Jacob, old friends of Charlie. We got into Phil's rented car and drove until we reached La Push. Billy's house was small and old fashion. Jacob was outside waiting for us. He was so big. He looked about twenty, even though he was only sixteen. His hair was long and shaggy. "Renee, you look good" he exclaimed pulling me into a hug. He was very warm, like her had a fever. "Oh no, don't tell me you are sick too" I exclaimed looking at him. He shook his head and said "no, I'm just warm from running. Billy is inside". He paused before saying "have you seen Bella around. I haven't heard from her in a while". I said sympathetically "you won't be seeing her around anymore. Apparently what Phil had was Spanish Influenza and Bella caught it". Jacob looked confussed and hurt. But what more could I say. I just put an arm around him and walked into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven Couldn't Possibly Get Worse, or Could It

Jasper POV

Stress was on at our house. Bella's condition was stable for now. It's been two week's since Bella's mother came to visit. She was too weak to sit up on her own so simple tasks like using the bathroom where near impossible. Her face was now about as pale as a vampire. She could probably pull off a vampire act. Her eyes now had a dark shadow under her eyes. Her pale face was sweaty and sticky from her fever. Her lips were almost as pale as the rest of her face. They were the only thing on her face that showed any color. Her eyes were bloodshot and weak. Her scent from being sick was almost non-existent. Even I barley notice her scent anymore.

Carlisle spends hours in his study, debating in his head why he shouldn't just come downstairs and change her now. I have to admit the thought has crossed my mind numerous times. It has come across everyone's mind. No one wanted to see Bella dying. Even Rosalie, the one who hated Bella was now feeling sorry for her. She had truly affected our family in a profound way and we couldn't stand the idea of losing her. Bella was feeling a lot of emotions now and as she got sicker. Fear, guilt, grieving, self blame and love for Edward. Edward was having a difficult time. He was truly scared. He knew what would have to be done for her to survive this. I knew it, Carlisle knew it, Everyone knew it. It was tense as we thought about how sick Bella was.

The phone rang and I picked up. I could hear Bella letting out a troubled cough. Edward patted her back and held a Kleenex to her mouth until she brought up the mucus. "Hello?" I heard a cough on the other end. "Hello, this is Bella's mother, is Carlisle there?" she asked sounding sick and weak. Oh no, please tell me she is not sick, I though desperately to myself. I told her that Carlisle was at the hospital. He has been there alot. The entire staff has been there practically twenty-four seven. Why? The Spanish Influenza. It had spread to almost everyone. I asked in a polite tone. "If you don't mind me asking, are you sick?" I asked praying she was just waking up. She let out a cough that put my hopes down the toilet. "Yes, I think I may have, OK I know I have the Spanish Flu. But so does Phil, half his team and their families". Oh My God, "I'll have Carlisle call you immediately" I said hanging up. I called Carlisle emergency cell. He picked up and I said "Carlisle, the Spanish Flu has now spread to Jacksonville, via Renee and Phil". Then Carlisle spoke. "Jacob and his pack have the Spanish Flu, too". That's when I realized we were looking at a country wide outbreak now. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The Spanish Flu is back.

A/N Sorry about the short Chapter. Not really feeling well. Might be the flu. NOT Spanish Flu. Review. Should Jacob get sick. And I need ideas as to what Bella's gift should be once she gets changed. Should she have her exellent self control or should she be a regular blood crazed newborn. Next Chapter up soon, I hope. What should here power be. Please no element control


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Bella

Edward was always looking at me like he wanted to cry. I spent to days, laying in his arms. I coughed chocking on some mucus. Edward sat me up, patted my back and held a Kleenex to my mouth. Jasper walked into the room with his head bowed low. Edward gasped and said "no tell me it's not true". I looked at Edward scared face. I looked at Jasper who nodded slowly. "Edward, what's going on?" I said quickly standing up. The room spun and I felt Edward's hands find there way to my shoulders. He guided me back to the bed and sat me down. "You mother and Phil are sick" he said in a quiet, pained voice. Renee and Phil are sick. I need to call them. I stood up, quickly. The room was spinning so quickly but I needed to get to the phone. I made it to hallway before I collapsed into a pair of cold arms. I expected to see Edward holding me but Edward was on the other side of the room. I felt myself being lifted into someones arms. I looked up and saw Rosalie was carrying me to my bed.

Edward was sobbing in the corner. I tried to squirmed to go over and hold Edward. Rosalie said "just let him let it out. He is remembering his parents. Emmett and Jasper are going to take him hunting soon". I felt my lip trembling. "This is my fault. If I hadn't been so upset about Edward leaving no one would be sick and dying of the Spanish Flu". I heard Edward move in the corner. "Bella, Carlisle is going to change you in the morning. He thinks that there is no way you're going to pull through this human. I actually agree with him. It's just not fair that you have to be changed like this". I took a deep breath and nodded. I was going to be changed into a vampire like my boyfriend. I fell asleep in Edward's arms. I woke up to find the entire family sitting in the living room. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie gave me a hug before leaving the room. I coughed into the Kleenex Edward was holding over my mouth.

Carlisle explained what was going to happen while I was changing. He explained to me that Edward, Alice and Esme where going to stay with me while I was changing. I already knew it was going to be an unbearable pain, that would have me wishing for death. Alice heald my legs to the bed while Edward held my arms to the bed. Carlisle said "I am so sorry, Bella". He leaned in and bit the soft flesh in my neck. I screamed out is pain as the flames started.

Short Chapter I know, I was having difficulty getting past fifteen documents. I'm new to fanfiction. Sorry. Please forgive me :) And check out my sisters work. ChristinaHale her stories are good! ;)


End file.
